Tales of Ouran High Host Club
by deedamsel
Summary: [ch2preview] Kyouya's been kidnapped. An invitation was delivered. A mind twisting, horror filled charade awaits our hosts. Will they be able to save Kyouya? Or just make things worse? [a sequel to the most loved anime, Ouran High Host Club]. RR please.
1. New Beginning , NewCatastrophes!

_// - haruhi's thoughts_

* * *

_**I do not own Ouran High Host Club and it's characters**_

* * *

.  
.  
.  
Ouran private academy is defined by..

one, prestigious families

two, wealth..

And people have much time on their hands..

Therefore this Ouran Host Club is about these handsome

Guys that have time giving hospitality to these

Lovely ladies that also have time.

It is an elegant game unique to this super-rich school..  
.  
.  
.

…

"Irrasshaimase!"  
.  
.

// I found myself opening this door again, but not as a stray cat anymore, finding a quiet place to settle, but instead, I'm opening this door now because, I'm a host.. //  
.  
.

"Haruhi! You're late again!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"hahaha! Gomen, gomen!"

"Ha-Haruhi!", Tamaki popped out after hearing Hikaru and Kaoru greeted her. "How's my lovely daughter?", he started patting Haruhi's hair.

in a disgusted look "you're still the same as always" Haruhi murmured to herself..  
.  
.  
.

// oh yeah, it's almost been months since that incident with Éclair Tonnere. And now here we are, starting a new academic year at Ouran High.. //  
.  
.  
.

"oi oi, Haruhi! Get here immediately! These princesses are already waiting for you…", Kyouya Ootori said, "hmm, if you don't, our budget will go down to at least five percent." And so, he started scribbling down on his notebook again.

// darn, he's still a money-minded man //

"hai!" Haruhi gracefully run towards a fairly large group of young maiden that keeps on screaming and admiring her beauty.

// that's right, these girls still don't know that I'm also a girl. Thanks to Kyouya-senpai who covered me during the last day of the festival. If I remembered correctly…//  
.  
.  
.

:: ouranouranouranouran ::.

.  
.  
.

"sugoi desu ne! Haruhi-kun no Tamaki-sama…"

"KAWAII!!"

"Demo, Haruhi-kun is a guy…"

"Who cares?! Just think of it as a brotherly love or whatever…just like Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun…"

"Now that you mention it…"

"SUGOI!! KAWAII!!"

::whispering behind Tamaki and Haruhi's back:: "ne, Hikaru, if these girls find out that Haruhi's a girl, do you think she can still be a part of the Host club?"

::Tamaki's ears twitched::

::still whispering behind their back, and now their eyes are mockingly huge::

"hmm, I think so…" Kaoru replied.

::an animated light bulb suddenly lit up above the twin's head.::

"right…! If Haruhi's gender will be exposed, then she will not be a part of this club anymore…AND…"

::evil laugh from the twins::

::Tamaki's ears twitched again, eager to hear what the twins will say::

"our lord will not be able to see her often and cannot hang around her anymore. But in our case, since we are in the SAME CLASS, we can still see her and hang out with her…AND…not only that, we can see every single 'improvement' that's happening in her, and that includes her physical aspects. Hihihi!"

::the twins laughed evilly while imagining Haruhi to be more girly-girl::

"IIE!!!", Tamaki shouted at the top of his voice, scratching his head and tears started pouring out of his eyes. "okaa-san!", now his attention goes to Kyouya.

Kyouya raised his eyeglasses a little and it shines so bright because of the moonlight above. (so dramatic!)

"Our dear princesses…", now all fan girls turns their head toward him. "if you are still not aware of it, the Ouran Host Club is performing it's very own drama made especially for all of you." awes started to spread "...featuring Haruhi-kun as the 'heroine'. So don't get us all wrong. So if you'll excuse me, I'll return to my post now." And with a snap of his fingers, rose petals started to fall down, giving them very romantic atmosphere.

"SUGOI!!"

"Let's watch the Drama!"

all their regular customers or should we say, ALL the girls get their chair and watch the scene before them with sparkling eyes

"oh-and if you want, you can buy this drama in a DVD form…complete with behind the scene footages."

ka-ching!dollar sign everywhere

"WE'LL BUY IT!!

"KYOUYA!!!!"  
.  
.  
.

:: ouranouranouranouran ::.  
.  
.  
.

::sigh::

"oh, Haruhi-kun, regarding the play you all presented during the last festival, it was really amazing!"

"arigatou!" Haruhi smiled warmly at them that made some of her customers wobble.

"oh-oh, and the DVD's really great!", all the girls were all blushing madly and nodding."

"huh?!", is there something nice there?" Haruhi said with a chibi questioning look.

"oh you don't know?"

"the 'extra section' was filled with your photos and some picture of the other hosts."

"NE?!, kyouya!" Haruhi clenched her fist and look directly at Kyouya's place.

"huh?", she started looking around.

"where's Kyouya-senpai?" she murmured.

"oh, Haruhi!" one customer jumped at her lap and hugged her.

"cho-chotto matte!"  
.  
.

_And with that, our hosts' attention is now on their respective customers, not noticing that..  
_.  
._  
_

:huff puff: "it's no use my lord, we can't find Kyouya anywhere!," Kaoru said as he and Hikaru tried to catch their breath.

"kuso, where did Kyouya go? He is not even answering his phone", Tamaki redialed Kyouya's number in his phone and tried to contact him again..  
.  
.

Until…  
.  
.

"huh?," Haruhi noticed that the door of the 'Dark Magic Club' is partially opened and a paper dropped.

Haruhi went to pick it up and read it…

"Kyouya-senpai! He's been kidnapped!!"  
.  
.

(okay, let's pretend that there's an ending song here alright?)

* * *

**synchyryn says** :

whew! This is my first time writing an Ouran FanFic. So please take easy on me please review my story. Suggestions, Comments, or even Rants are all accepted. Email me at : syncthetempest yahoo (dot) com or simply leave a review! Ja!


	2. Rescue Kyouya ,, or is it? part1

* * *

**I do not own Ouran and it's characters.**

* * *

**  
**

Ouran Private Academy is defined by

one, prestigious families

two, wealth

..and prosperous people have much time on their hands.

Therefore, Ouran Host Club is about these

handsome guys that have time giving hospitality to these

lovely ladies that also have time.

It is an elegant game unique to this super-rich school.  
.  
.  
…

**::a 'closed' sign is placed at the floor before the third music room's door.**::

The door bust open and gave out a loud bang that echoed throughout the music room.

"Tama-chan! Haru-chan! Where's Kyou-chan?" A very disturbed Honey-senpai went towards Haruhi together with his loyal 'servant', Mori-senpai.

"He's been kidnapped." Said a very gloomy Haruhi, and then turned her head to the side.

"Demo, Kyou-chan is a very intellectual guy. He cannot be fooled or kidnapped that fast." Honey said then hugged her bunny tighter and looked at Mori-kun.

"Mitsukuni.." Takashi murmured.Tamaki banged his now clenched fist on their meeting table and soon attracted his co-hosts' attention.

"kuso!" he murmured.

"a-ano, Tamaki-senpai, there's also an invitation here, together with the note that I've just read." Haruhi placed the envelope gently on the table so that all of them could see it.

"GAAHH! Why didn't you tell it to me earlier?" Tamaki shouted.

Haruhi shrugged. "How can I? You're too busy mopping around." Mitsukuni opened the envelope and began reading it..

.  
.  
(with his high-pitch cute voice).  
.  
."In Kyoto, you will find a mansion covered with blood.  
Enter it and you will find your comrade.  
But in order to have him back, you must pay it with your lives."  
.  
.

"Kyaaa!" the invitation was enveloped with fire, which made Mitsukuni dropped the paper.

tamaki in chibi form "okaa-san! What have they done to you?" Tamaki bit his hanky and began crying and mopping around—again.

"hmm, only one person can do this trick." The Hitachiin twins said, and then looked at the direction where the invitation, together with the note, was first discovered.

Takashi went to the 'Dark Magic Club' door and began knocking patiently. But having no response from the other side of the door, he turned the knob only to find an empty creepy room.

"hmm, that's weird. Nekozawa-senpai seldom leaves that room." Hikaru and Kaoru said skeptically and in unison.

:: **Tamaki's eyes sparkled, in chibi form** :: "minna-san! Prepare now and we'll go to Kyoto right away to save our dear Kyouya from the diabolical hands of Nekozawa-senpai! Takashi, call the limo now! Mitsukuni, prepare our snacks and foods for the whole trip. Hikaru, Kaoru, prepare your cameras and videos in case something 'profitable' might happen to us…blah…blah..blah.."

Haruhi sighed. // These rich people are unbelievable//  
"demo, how can you assure that he's been kidnapped by Nekozawa-senpai??" Haruhi said theoretically.

Tamaki chuckled. "That's so simple, my daughter, it's called…the mother-father instinct!" Tamaki said, his smile is now up to his ears.

"huh?" Haruhi sweat dropped. And before she knew it, she's already—or rather, they are already in front of the so-called 'bloody mansion'.

"tha-that was fast."

"of course! Okaa-san, please wait for us." Tamaki kneeled then gracefully pointed his hands towards the mansoion. "minna-san, ikimaso!"

"hai!," and so, they made their way towards the mansion's entrance.

Right there in front of them is a note posted the door..

.  
.

"Proceed to where memories are preserved.  
Once you're there, find the maiden that dances  
when songs are sung.  
And she will give you your next clue.  
Hichii.Kachii.Gemini."

.  
.

"Hichii?" Kaoru said then began to think.

"Kaichii?" Hikaru began thinking as well.

"That's right! Maybe it's some kind of a communication language." The Hitachiin brothers said in unison.

"Maybe yes, maybe not." Takashi murmured.

"demo, I think we must focus our attention on the next location that we should be heading now." Mitsukuni said, still clutching his bunny.

"you're right honey-senpai..demo.._proceed to where memories are preserved_?" Haruhi murmured then began thinking.

Everyone seems to be reflecting about the clue they have just read. Except…

"ne, my lord, why don't you cooperate as well?" Hikaru and Kaoru eyed Tamaki as if he was a criminal or something.

Tamaki looked at them all. Then chuckled and walked towards Haruhi.

"ne, Haruhi-chan, since you are the one next to Kyouya in terms of intelligence, I entrust you every clue that we encounter here alright? Aww, I'm so proud of you!" Tamaki hugged Haruhi and started rubbing his head on hers.

"baka.." she murmured in a-already-lifeless-chibi form.

Then an idea came over her.

"that's right!" she pinched Tamaki right on his face then began to step backward and examine the mansion.

"Kyaaaa!!" Tamaki shouted in chibi form and began crying. "My daughter pinched me!" he murmured.  
Hikaru and Kaoru suddenly appeared, laughing so hard that they began turning and rolling on the ground.

"The attic!" Haruhi said, "_Where memories are preserved_ ne? Then it must be the attic. Because most of the people back in the tensho era used to put their most sentimental things at the attic, and this mansion, it looks like it has been built during that era because of it's exotic design." Haruhi continued with a I-know-all-stuff tone.

"sugoi, Haru-chan!" Mitsukuni went over her and began adoring her. Haruhi just gave off a giggle.

"of course, like father like daughter! Hahaha!" Tamaki butted in then laughed.

//no way…// Haruhi looked at Tamaki then opened the door. The maple door made a long "creek" sound that made Mitsukuni jumped at Takashi's back.

"it's so dark inside..Takashi, I'm scared." Mitsukuni hid his head behind Takashi's head.

"it's going to be alright Mitsukuni…"  
.

The Host club then entered the mansion and the door was soon closed. Unknown to them, an 'intruder' is watching them from afar.

"there's no turning back…it's only a one-way street ahead of you…Host Club.."  
.  
.

* * *

.  
**synchyryn says** :  
.  
-whew! That was a quick update! Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chappie minna! Please send me a review! I need to hear your voices too you know! Stay tune for the next chappie! And before I log off, I wanna thank **ZennLove** (am I right?) for giving me a review regarding the previous chappie. Ja! See you again on the next chappie! 


End file.
